kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva and Monique
This article focuses on the interactions between Minerva and Monique. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame When Monique failed her interview with Tina Blanks, many of her teammate comforted her. Minerva put her hand on her shoulder, but Monique walked away. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Before the challenge, Minerva and Monique searched for a bathroom. Monique fixed her makeup in the mirror and asked Minerva how it looked. When they left the bathroom, Minerva pulled Monique behind a building because she saw Camille walking by. They spied on her until she disappeared, and Minerva said that she seemed suspcious. Monique agreed but stated that they didn't need to get into her business. Camille reappeared and startled them both, though when Monique realized it was her she calmed down. Minerva, however, did not and remained suspcious when Camille joined them on the walk back to the mansion. ﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star Elena mentioned when talking to Gabe that she had only seen Minerva associate with two people, Monique and Risty, and that she didn't believe they had any attachment to her. When Monique was gathered with Sebastian and Victor, her temporary alliance mates, she mentioned that she had told Minerva to vote for Zack with her. Safest Catch When Minerva found Risty moping in their room, she said that she and Monique were looking for her. She then explained that she and the designer had been discussing the elimination, determing that Risty was the deciding vote. Later, Monique and Minerva watched in amusement as Gabe swam in the freezing water. When he asked them for help, they shrugged in unison and walked away. Sing Your Heart Out Monique and Minerva attempted to make breakfast, though they burned the pancakes to a crisp. Later in the confessional, the designer took most of the blame for the food, though she claimed it didn't make her pathetic. We All Fall Down When Minerva completely missed her platform on the obstacle course, Monique scolded her from the sidelines. Teeth Minerva chose Monique and Paul to guest star on her blog, as they were two of the contestants who felt neutral about most of their competitors. When Minerva was talking to the fans, Monique made obnoxious throat-clearing noises off camera to get her attention. To make up for forcing her to wait, Minerva overdid her introduction, describing her as her "wonderful, pretty, and fashionable friend". When Monique was unsure as to who the most attractive guy on their team was, Minerva asked what she thought of the girls. Monique claimed that she was the most attractive, which Minerva and Paul thought was a joke. It wasn't. The loudmouth was disgusted at the designer's "hormonal teenagers" rant, saying in the confessional that she wouldn't be on the blog again if she kept saying things like that. However, when Victor and Ophelia entered the cafeteria holding hands, Minerva exclaimed that Monique was right about their team. During the werewolves part of the challenge, Minerva and Monique hid behind the music video warehouse. Minerva whined about Avery pushing her face to the ground, though Monique claimed that she looked fine. She reminded Minerva that she claimed to get bullied all the time, so it shouldn't bother her that much. The chatterbox explained that when somebody bullied her she'd ask them to stop, and if they didn't she'd just take the abuse. Monique reprimanded her for this behavior, insisting that she needed to learn to stand up for herself. She related this back to the Elena situation, saying that if Minerva wasn't careful she'd get used again. Flashing Lights Monique was in Minerva's room again as she filmed another blog entry. Though the chatterbox considered the fashionista to be a cohost, Risty implied that she had invited herself. Monique kept trying to steer Wes back to talking about Sebastian, though Minerva repeatedly attempted to change the subject. When the group heard Ophelia screaming outside, Minerva shuffled over to latch onto Monique in fear. When Wes offered Donna a bed in his room, the two girls snickered at the implications the offer could have. In an interview with Ramzi, Monique put Minerva on the very short list of contestants she liked. When Minerva interrupted their interview to share that she had met her idol Chavez Milton, Monique was unimpressed. Minerva was in disbelief, though Monique just rolled her eyes. When Ramzi commented on the popularity of the RealityGossip Behind the Scenes Video Blog, Monique insisted that the fans watched it to see her. She wanted to be upgraded to official cohost, though Minerva accused her of trying to take over. Monique said that it was a possibility and then said in the confessional that the fans love her. Monique and Minerva were seated beside each other at the press conference. When Rachel Claire read hate mail about Minerva, the designer defended her friend. Minerva interrupted, thanking her for the nice comment and saying that she had been too focused on other things to shine. Later, when Monique was commenting that Isaac and Cara were being hormonal teenagers, Risty accused her of being jealous. When the designer admitted that she was, Minerva offered to kiss her. Monique accepted the offer, and the friends met in an overly exaggerated kiss. Monique then joked in the confessional that the hormonal teenagers had the right idea and that the kiss would be all over the internet. Thirteen Minerva and Monique searched through The Hotel for Risty. The trendsetter rolled her eyes when the loudmouth tried to call their friend like a dog. When they found the athlete with Sebastian, Monique flipped out on him, Minerva being dragged out of the room by Risty. When the designer brought up Donna in their argument, Sebastian retaliated by commenting that Monique's'' girlfriend ''Minerva was alone with Risty, and that the designer wouldn't want the athlete stealing her away. This made an impact on Monique, and the desginer stomped off without another retort, mumbling under her breath. Monique, Wes, and Risty tried to help Minerva when she was getting pulled underground by the zombies. When the loudmouth was completely submerged, Monique kneeled in the mud and screamed her friend's name. Risty pulled her away, though. Monique questioned Risty and Wes as to what they think happened to Minerva, saying that she usually finds a way out of situations like that. All I Want is Revenge When the contestants were returning back to The Hotel in the beginning of the episode, Monique was leaning against Wes. Minerva had an eye on her the entire trip from her position a few steps behind. When Chris stopped the crowd in the doorway, Monique tiredly collapsed against Minerva. When they were able to choose roommates, Monique, Minerva, and Risty wanted to dorm together, though there was only space for two people. When Monique tried to entitle herself to a bed, Minerva and Risty stopped her. Minerva protested that Monique had lived alone for several weeks after Elena's elimination, and the designer snapped back that Risty and Minerva had already been roommates, frightening the loudmouth. When Minerva eventually lost Nose Goes, Monique teased her that maybe her new roommate Allison would like her blog. When some of the contestants were playing soccer, Monique loudly scolded Minerva from the bleachers. This annoyed Avery and Irina, as the fashionista was clearly unsure as to who was on which team. Later, during the secret revealing portion of the challenge, Minerva and Monique sat together, commenting on the repetitive set design. Monique and Minerva walked together through the earlier part of the labyrinth, Monique mocking Minerva's wall-tracing strategy. The chatterbox refused to remove her hand, though, believing it would prevent her from getting lost. Monique was in disbelief at how quickly they had found Lauren. When she witnessed the queen bee beating up her friend, Monique offered to help, though Minerva told her to finish the challenge. The designer left, disappointing the blonde, who'd been hoping she would show more concern. Lauren commented on Minerva's dismay, calling Monique her "girlfriend", which Minerva denied. Despite the fact that she mocked Minerva for the strategy, Monique used the hand-tracing to exit the maze, saying she would have to thank her friend later. When Wes was babbling about his problem with Donna, Monique shushed him, saying that he was starting to sound like Minerva. When given the reward of an overnight cruise for finishing in second place during the challenge, Monique chose to bring Minerva as her guest because she knew she'd suffered through the challenge. Minerva gave her an excited hug, and the pair were dismissed. When Sandra revealed that Monique was bisexual as her secret, Risty commented that that must have been the reason she wanted to take Minerva on the trip. Sandra claimed that Monique was definitely not interested in Minerva, though. Trivia *Similar to the Risty and Zack interaction, Minerva and Monique are very different appearance-wise. Minerva is tall and dressed in bright clothing with light skin, eyes, and hair, while Monique is short and dressed in darker clothing with dark skin, eyes, and hair. *Minerva and Monique are the only contestants of the same gender to kiss on the show. *Minerva and Monique's friendship has been planned since I first created their characters. They were also together in the first concept sketch of their characters, as they were designed to visually contrast each other. *Monique and Minerva are the only two characters that are confirmed in the story to not be straight. Though Minerva's sexuality is a defined part of her character, Monique's isn't addressed until All I Want is Revenge, so it cannot be seen as one of the reasons for their friendship. *Despite the fact that Monique is the smaller and seemingly weaker of the two, she is always willing to defend Minerva, either verbally or physically. Minerva is the only character she shows this devotion for consistently, though she was willing to help her other friend Wes out in a similar manner during All I Want is Revenge. *Their names were not supposed to originally start with the same letter, as Monique's name was originally Angela. When I was trying to find a suitable new name for the character, I happened to choose one that flowed well with Minerva. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Attractions